Si tu me l'avais chanté
by Ebony-white
Summary: Songfic de 4 chansons qui relate l’amour de Duo et de Heero et leur pensées pour la vie, à commencer par Duo qui déprime pcq il pense que Heero l’aime pas, puis leurs aveux pour se terminer en petit lemon. Point de vue des deux pilotes.
1. Pushing me away

Titre: Si tu me l'avais chanté...

Chanson du chapitre un: Pushing me away de Linkin Park ( album Hybrid Theory)

Genre: drame, déprime, romance

Couple: 1x2x1, même si ca leur prend du temps à le découvrir

Disclaimer: Parfois on se demande d'où nous vient cette inspiration déprimante... Nos vies antérieures ont du être bien malheureuses!

Chapitre 1- Pushing me away- Duo

I've lied to you _(Je t'ai menti)_

The same way that I always do _De la même manière que je le fais toujours)_

Depuis toujours, je mens à tout le monde. Je dois mentir pour cacher mes peines, mes douleurs, mes crimes, mes sentiments... Mentir en ayant l'air joyeux, mentir avec mon sourire. Si vouz saviez, si on savait tout ce que je cache, on aurait pitié de moi, on me prendrait pour un faible, ou bien pour un meurtrier.

Et même à toi, toi qui ne comprend pas plus, je dois mentir. Je dois avoir l'air heureux, je dois avoir l'air stupide.

This is the last smile _(Ceci est le dernier sourire_)

That I'll fake for the sake of being with you _( Que je trompe par égard pour toi)_

Mon masque doit toujours rester en place, mon sourire doit tromper tout le monde. Tout cacher derrière ma bonne humeur exessive.

Je me dois de sourire devant toi, sinon je craquerais. Je dévoilerais mes sentiments, mes douleurs, mes tristes souvenirs. Et tu me trouverais si faible, toi qui ne comprend pas. Toi qui ne veut pas me comprendre.

Everything fall's apart/ Even the people who never frown/ eventually break down _(Tout s'écroule/ Même les personnes qui ne sourcillent jamais/ Finissent par craquer)_

Un jour, bientôt, je vais craquer, je le sens; je suis presque à bout. Mon masque se brise. Je ne suis pas si fort. Même toi, le parfait et l'impertubable, tu finiras par craquer. Un jour, tu verras, tu tomberas de haut.

Même le Perfect Soldier aurait déjà exploser à ma place.

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie _(Le sacrifice de se cacher dans un mensonge)_

Tout s'accumule; ces mensonges, je n'en peux plus. Je ne suis plus capable de m'enfoncer davantage dans ma couverture au sourire joyeux. Tous ces mensonges finiront par avoir raison de moi.

Everything has to end/ You'll soon find out we're out of time left/ to watch it all unwind (_Tout doit se terminer/ Tu verras bientôt que nous manquons de temps restant/ Pour tout regarder filer)_

Tu remets tout à plus tard, les missions comptent plus que tout et même plus que toi-même. Tu ne prend même pas le temps de vivre. Quand tu réaliseras tout ca, quand un sentiment referra surface, il sera trop tard. Le temps passe vite et quand tu t'éveilleras, quand tu voudras vivre et éprouver quelque chose, il sera trop tard.

Beaucoup trop tard.

The sacrifice is never knowing _(Le sacrifice est de ne jamais savoir)_

Why I never walked away (_Pourquoi je ne me suis jamais éloigné)_

Pourquoi suis-je resté à tes côtés, pourquoi t'ais-je aimé? Alors que je savais tout espoir vain, alors que tu me blessais sans cesse, je suis resté à attendre. Pourquoi donc ne suis-je jamais parti? Pourquoi donc n'ais-je pas pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre et enfin m'éloigner de ta cruauté silencieuse?

Why I played myself this way (_Pourquoi je me suis trompé moi-même de cette manière)_

Pourquoi me suis-je trompé durant tout ce temps? J'ai tout caché pour être quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai fait semblant d'être heureux et satisfait pour passer pour quelqu'un en qui tu aurais plus de respect. Plus de respect que pour l'âme brisée que je suis réellement.

Now I see you're testing me pushes me away (_Maintenant je vois que tes épreuves m'éloignent de toi)_

Tu fais peut-être l'impertubable et l'insensible pour m'éloigner, pour me tester jusqu'au bout de mes limites. On dirait que tu fais tout pour me faire fuir. Qu'à tu donc à me refuser? Comment savoir ce que tu éprouves et penses réellement?

I've tried like you (_J'ai essayé comme toi)_

To do everything you wanted to (_De faire tout ce que tu voulais)_

J'ai vraiment essayé d'être un fier soldat, un puissant homme de main en qui tu aurais du respect. Quelqu'un que tu ne prendrais pas pour un clown ou un pitre ridicule, comme tu me vois maintenant. J'ai tenté d'attirer ton regard, ta fierté, même si j'étais déjà à bout d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais tant t'impressionner.

This is the last time (_Ceci est la dernière fois)_

I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you (_Que je porterais le blame pour l'égard d'être avec toi)_

J'en ai marre de tout voir filer, j'en ai plus qu'assez que tout le monde m'en veule et me regarde de travers parce que je m'accroche à toi, parce que je veux te détourner de chemin de la perfection insensible.

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie (_Le sacrifice de se cacher dans un mensonge)_

The sacrifice is never knowing (_Le sacrifice est de ne jamais savoir_)

Why I never walked away (_Pourquoi je ne me suis pas éloigné)_

J'abandonne, je n'en peux plus. Je n'obtiendrais que de la haine et d'autres blessures de ta part. Je m'enfuis. De toute façon, ne m'as tu pas déjà dit que j'étais un trouillard?

Why I played myself this way_ (Pourquoi je me suis trompé moi-même de cette manière)_

Tu m'as dit tant de fois d'arrêter mes pitreries. De cesser de faire l'idiot et l'imbécile. N'as-tu donc pas vu que je le faisais pour survivre, pour toi? Je vais donc arrêter d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'en vais et je m'enferme dans mon malheur. Et puis de toute façon, je suis complètement à bout. Il ne me reste que la douleur.

Now I see you're testing me pushes me away(_Maintenant je vois que tes épreuves m'éloignent de toi)_

Oui, je m'éloigne, je m'em vais, j'en ai marre d'être blessé par toi. D'être blessé par la personne que j'aime sincèrement. Tu aurais pu me sauver, pu m'aider, pu me rendre réellement heureux. Pu faire fondre mon masque de joie sur moi pour le rendre réel. Mais tu t'es contenté de m'éloigner et de me faire saigner encore plus.

Pushing me away (_M'éloignant de toi)_

Tu m'as poussé hors de mes limites, hors de ton précieux territoire. Tu m'as éloigné loin de la vie. D'accord, je m'en vais. J'abandonne.

Pushing me away (_M'éloignant de toi)_

Je pars, je tombe de haut. Tu m'as brisé.

Alors voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé!

J'avais pensé à faire la réponse de Heero par une autre songfic et ainsi de suite jusqu'à 3 ou 4 réponses et une happy-end certaine... Pour faire une fic 1x2 un peu original.

Vous en pensez quoi? Reviews s'il vous plait-euh?


	2. Wake up

Alors, le chapitre 2 n'est pas trop joyeux non plus, mais ca commence à s'arranger... Il reste 2 chansons encore! Merci pour tous vos reviews, ca m'encourage! Et vous inquiétez pas, ce sera bien une happy-end

Chanson du chapitre 2: Wake up de Three days Grace (album Three days Grace)

Disclamer: Le groupe dont j'ai pris cette chanson est plutôt nouveau dans l'industrie de la musique (ils en sont à leur premier album) Assez populaire en Amérique, ils débarquent d'une ville en Ontario et je ne savais pas trop si il était connu en France.

Chapitre 2- Wake up- Heero

I'm not sober all the time (_Je ne suis pas sérieux tout le temps)_

J'ai été élevé comme le Perfect Soldier, l'homme sans sentiments, l'insensible soldat. On m'a poussé à être sérieux, alors il faut bien que tout le monde me voit ainsi. Mais crois-tu que je sois réellement sérieux quand je te regarde de travers, quand je me montre insensible à ta présence et à ton sourire? Crois-tu vraiment que je n'éprouves rien en te voyant sombrer dans le desepoir, en te regardant t'éloigner?

You bring me down at least you try (_Tu me rabaisses du moins tu essayes_)

Mais je ne peux pas craquer, il faut que je reste parfait. Mais c'est si difficile alors que je sens ta présence chaque jour, que je te voie dans toute ta beauté... On dirait que tu fais exprès de me rabaisser avec tes moqueries et tes câlins. Tu n'es pas sincère, tu te moques de moi. Pourquoi m'aimerais-tu? Et puis même si c'était le cas, je ne peux pas. Je ne t'aime pas, un point c'est tout.

Until we see this eye to eye (_Jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent)_

Mais je n'y peux rien. Lorsque ton regard plonge dans le mien, lorsque tes yeux parfois blessés me regardent, je ne peux pas résister. Je fond.

I don't want you (_Je ne te veux pas)_

Non non et non. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne te désire pas, ce n'est qu'une illusion...

I must be running out of luck (_Je dois manquer de chance)_

Tu es parti hier. Sorti de l'appart, l'air plus déprimé que jamais. Je dois être le plus malchanceux des hommes de te voir souffrir ainsi sans savoir pourquoi et sans avoir le droit de t'aider.

Cause you're not drunk enough to fuck (_Parce que tu n'est pas assez soûl pour baiser)_

Je t'épie depuis le fond de ce bar enfumé.Tu es soûl, ivre de tout cet alcool qui semble noyer une peine que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi même t'ai-je suivi? Comme j'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser partout. Avoir ton coeur et ton corps. Si tu étais assez ivre pour tout oublier...

And not I've had it up to here (_Et j'en ai eu jusqu'ici)_

J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus. Te voir, te désirer, me torturer à savoir si tu m'aimes, si j'ai le droit de t'aimer.

I don't want you (_Je ne te veux pas)_

Non, je t'oublie. Ce n'est pas à moi de réconforter l'âme en peine que tu es. Depuis hier soir, tu sembles si déprimé... Comme si tu avais craqué face à quelque chose. Mais non, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je dois me dire que je ne te veux pas. Ce n'est qu'une de mes phases...

It took so long to see (_Ca a prit tant de temps de le voir_)

Te doutes-tu seulement du temps que ça m'a pris pour réaliser que je ne me sauverais pas de cet amour qui me tiens prisonnier?

You walked away from me (_Tu t'éloignais de moi)_

Et toi qui t'enfuyais, ton sourire me disait que je n'étais rien. Toi qui t'en vas à présent, qui est assis à cette table, parti dans l'alcool. Tu ne m'as pas dis pourquoi et qu'importe puisque je ne pourrais rien y faire.

When I need you (_Quand j'ai besoin de toi)_

Mais j'ai tant besoin de toi, je tiens tant à te délivrer de ce mal qui t'as poussé à t'envoler de la réalité, te noyer dans l'ébréité. Dans l'ombre du recoin oz je t'observe, je viens de le réaliser; je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Je te veux. Je t'aime...

Wake up I'm pounding on the door (_Réveille, je frappe à la porte)_

Poussé par la passion tant refoulé, je m'approche de ta table. Tes yeux vitreux se lèvent vers moi, moi qui reste planté là à te regarder, les yeux sûrements plus exprressifs que jamais. Allez, réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

I'm not the man I was before (_Je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais avant_)

J'en ai marre d'être le soldat parfait. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit de prendre le temps de vivre? Et puis rejette-moi si tu veux, blesse-moi dans ton indifférence. Moi je n'en peux plus. Et je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir.

Where the hell are you (_Où diable es-tu donc)_

- Hee-chan...

Tu n'es pas si soûl que ça. Voila, je m'assois, je me sens si heureux de pouvoir être près de toi. Es-tu présent pour moi ou uniquement pour tes malheurs?

When I need you (_Quand j'ai besoin de toi)_

Tu plonges ton regard dans le mien. Blessé. Je t'en prie, je veux t'aider. Et aide-moi.

Wake up I'm pounding on the door (_Réveille, je frappe à la porte)_

- Duo, je... Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état. Et... Je... Si tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas, je suis là.

Et voila, j'ai frappé sur la porte de tron âme. Reste à savoir si ton coeur s'ouvrivra à moi.

I won't hurt you anymore (_Je ne te blesserais plus)_

- Non, tu t'en fiches...

Tu baisses la tête, détournes un regard peiné. Non. C'est ma faute. C'était ma faute tout ce temps. Duo, je ne te blesserais jamais!

Where the hell are you(_Où diable est-tu donc)_

Pourquoi es-tu si distant? Non, ne te lèves pas! Où est ton coeur, où sont mes mots?

When I need you(_Quand j'ai besoin de toi)_

Je t'en prie laisse-moi comprendre! J'ai besoin de toi.

- Duo, attend! Je ne me fiche pas de toi, je ne te comprend pas. Et toi non plus. Ai shi teru!!!

I'm not angry all the time (_Je ne suis pas fâché tout le temps)_

Tu te figes, tu te retournes. Tes yeux coulent.Tu vois, j'ai réussi, j'ai tout dit. Je ne suis pas tout le temps si froid, si indifférent. Tu m'as dégelé.

You push me down at least you try(_Tu me rabaisses du moins tu essayes_)

- C'est pas vrai, tu mens!

Tes yeux améthystes m'accusent, ton corps tremble. Pourtant, mon âme tremble encore plus.

-Duo, j'ai été un imbécile. J'ai été torturé par quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas et à présent, je sais. Ai shiteru Duo!!!

Ce sont mes yeux qui coulent à présent. Jamais je n'ai ressenti de sentiments aussi fort. Je me détruis.

Until we see this eye to eye(_Jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent)_

Tu es si proche de moi, ton visage près du mien. J'ai envie de fondre. Je t'en prie, ne me brise pas.

- Je n'y croyais plus, murmures-tu. Hee-chan, je...

Tes bras autour de moi, mes mains sur son visage. Nos yeux sont emplis de mille émotions. Le monde s'écroule, rien n'existe plus.

I don't want you (_Je ne te veux pas)_

Solitude, je ne te veux plus. Parfait, je ne veux plus l'être. Le parfait, c'est toi. Et j'explose sous tes lèvres chaudes. Jamais je n'ai pu être aussi heureux.

C'est pas fini!!! Ca se continue au prochain chapitre, du point de vue de Duo et ca fini avec une quatrième et dernière chanson- un mini-lemon Alors, ne me quittez pas encore!

Réponses aux reviews

Chris52: Salut Il n'est pas question que je laisse cette fic en plan, j'ai déjà trouvé et tapé les paroles des autres chansons de toute façon Et tout va s'arranger, il faut bien un mini-lemon... Lol, je me demande bien ce que ca va donner en songfic! Au fait, merci pour ta review sur 5 jours au purgatoire; en retard ou pas, une tite review fait toujours plaisir!

Yohina: Merci, j'espère que tu aimras les autres chansons aussi. Eh oui, vala la réponse de notre Hee-chan... Mais attend encore un peu, il faut encore une réplique de Duo et puis une autre de Heero...Mais c'est promis, ca va finir tout joyeux Bah, joyeux et un tit peu pervers...

Zorro la tortue: Des tortues! J'aime les tortues!!! Looool. Mah bien sur que ca va bien se terminer (bien avec un avant gout d'hentai), je veux pas de deathfic moua! Mais je t'en prie, ca commence tout juste a mieux aller, alors pleaseee je ne veux pas me faire bombarber par des carapaces! Faut laisser leur abris aux tortues!


	3. First day of my life

Songfics de quatre chansons qui relate l'amour de Duo et de Heero et leur pensées par la vie, à commencer par Duo qui déprime pcq il pense que Heero l'aime pas, puis leurs aveux pour se terminer en petit lemon. Point de vue des deux pilotes.

Chanson du chapitre 3: First day of my life, The Rasmus (album Dead letters)

Prochain chapitre (et le dernier)Petit LEMON sur une chanson. La conclusion d'un amour éternel. Faut bien ça Mais pour l'instant, voila un " inncocent " baiser et le bonheur de Duo

----------------

First day of my life-Duo

--------------

I feel like I'm stoned (_Je me sens ivre)_

Je reviens à moi sous tes lèvres brûlantes. Je dois être ivre, je dois rêver! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tu es sincère, tu m'appartiens...

I wanna be alone (_Je veux être seul)_

J'interromps le baiser et je te regarde, presque apeuré. Ton regard me transperce, il me chante que tu m'aimes... Non, ça ne se peut pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, d'être seul. Après tout ça, tu m'aimes?!

Just for a while unknown (_Juste pour un moment inconnu)_

Mais ce baiser me brûle, me souffle la réalité La merveilleuse réalité. J'ai été aveugle à tes sentiments, je n'ai pas su tranpercer ton masque. Et après ça, je me plaint que tu n'ais pas réussi à briser le mien? Pour l'instant, je suis inconnu, étranger à cet aspect de toi. Mais je l'adore déjà.

Weeks on the road (_Semaines sur la route)_

Tout ce temps où nous avons combattu ensemble, toutes ces longues semaines passées à se blesser dans notre refus d'avouer tout directement... Ce sont bien tes lèvres qui m'effleurent à nouveau.

A long way from home (_Très loin de chez nous)_

Loin de la base et des regards des trois autres, on est pourtant exposé à tous les regards méfiants des clients de ce bar. Deux garçons qui s'embrassent. Un autre obstacle à notre amour. Et puis après? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense encore alors que je t'ai.

Just shut of the phone (_Fait taire le téléphone)_

Quittons la réalité, les missions, les fils qui nous retiennent. Non, on est déjà au Paradis. Tout est disparu tout seul.

And you say I'll heal you (_Et tu dis que je te guérirais)_

- Duo, tu me guériras. Tu m'apprendras à vivre.

Ton murmure me rend ivre de bonheur. Ta figure si près de la mienne, ton regard presque implorant dans le mien. Je veux encore le goût de tes lèvres. J'ai l'impression de fondre à l'intérieur de toi.

I'll always be yours (_Je serais toujours tien)_

- Je t'appartiens à jamais, Hee-chan...

Et de nouveau, tu me ramènes au cieux. Jamais baiser n'a été aussi agréable. Passionné. Doux, tendre et sincère. Mes larmes de joie tombent à nouveau et se mêlent aux tiennes. Si tu savais le temps que j'ai attendu ce moment, le réconfort que j'ai toujours espéré.

And you say I'll kill you

If I do something wrong (_Et tu dit que je te tuerais Si je fais quelque chose de mal)_

- Tu me tueras si tu pars. Tu me tueras si ton âme s'assombrit de malheur. Reste et dis-moi tout.

Heero, je t'aime. Jamais je n'avais espéré tant de paroles pareilles de ta bouche.

Still feel's like the first time (_On dirait la première fois)_

On dirait la première fois que j'aime, la première fois que je suis heureux. Le seul moment de bonheur que je pisse éprouver.

To stand here by your side (_D'être ici à tes côtés)_

Debout à tes côtés, en face de toi, alors que tes bras m'entourent, me protègent. Emmène-moi loin d'ici.

Together regardless (_Ensemble sans se soucier de rien)_

Nous ne nous préoccuperons plus de rien, ni de quoi que ce soit qui nuise à notre union. Ni de ces cris indignés qui commencent à fuser de partout autour de nous, dans ce bar maudit.

We'll walk through the darkness (_Nous traversons la noirceur)_

- Hee-chan, on traversa tout ensemble, on finira les temps sombres de cette guerre avec un heureux amour. Je t'accompagnerais dans tes peines et nous en feront notre bonheur.

Still feel's like the first day of my life (_On dirait le premier jour de ma vie)_

Tu me souris. Un sourire sincère, tendre et plein d'amour. Nos mains se ressèrent l'une autour de l'autre et nous sortons. Dans la nuit, sous les lampadaires, sous la lune.

Remember the times

Together we swore

Never give up this life (_Rappelles-toi les temps Où ensemble nous jurions De ne jamais abandonner cette vie)_

Tu te rappelles, nous étions si investi dans cette bataille pour les colonies, nous avions promis de ne jamais laisser tomber. De vivre quel que soit nos malheurs. Et à présent, nous ferons cette même promesse pour nous deux. Je suis collé contre toi, tu me tiens serré sur ton corps brûlant alors que nous avançons dans la pénombre.

Still hanging on (_Encore accrochés)_

On est tout deux à moitié mort de toutes ces horreurs d'une guerre injuste. Mais nous tenons encore. Nous nous accrochions à la vie. Et maintenant, nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre.

Still going strong (_Encore devenant fort)_

On est si fort à l'extérieur. Pilotes puissants et meurtiers. Mais notre âme est faible, nos sentiments; fragiles. Notre amour nous rendra plus fort.

Here I belong (_J'appartiens ici)_

C'est dans tes bras, à tes côtés qu'est ma place. Encore plus que dans mon gundam et dans cette guerre.

And maybe I'm crazy (_Et peut-être suis-je fou)_

Nous continuons à avancer dans la rue endormie, près de reflets miroitants d'un lac noir. Ta main autour de moi qui me caresse... Je suis peut-être fou avec tous ces espoirs et rêves d'amour brûlants.

But I just can't slow down _(Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter)_

Mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Pendant si longtemps, j'ai desepérément aspiré à un peu de réconfort, j'ai fantasmé sur toi. Toi que j'aimais si fort. Et qui m'aime autant.

And maybe I'm crazy_ (Et peut-être suis-je fou)_

Je suis peut-être fou, mais toi aussi. Cette lueur dans tes yeux, ton coeur qui enfin se libère. Tu laisse tomber ton identé de Perfect Soldier pour te donner à moi. Je t'aime.

But at least I'm still around (_Mais au moins je suis encore là)_

Dans mon élan d'amour, je reste bien conscient. Conscient de ton corps contre le mien, de l'endroit où tu m'amènes, de tes muettes paroles d'amour.

Still feel's like the first time (_On dirait la première fois)_

Alors qu'on s'arrête devant une sombre étendue d'eau éclairée de mille étoiles, j'ai encore l'impression de vivre un jour unique où je redécouvre la vie. Ton regard se plonge dans le mien.

To stand here by your side (_D'être ici à tes côtés)_

- Ai shiteru, Duo

Un autre baiser, tes mains plus aventureuses, me carssant le torse sous mon chandail. Je frissonne de pur plaisir. J'ai tant rêvé que tu me touches ainsi. Sous deux ciels étoilés, l'un à sa place et l'autre dans l'eau.

Together regardless (_Ensemble sans se soucier de rien)_

Nous ne voyons plus rien. Lentement, tu me couches sur la grève, sur le sable fin et mouillé. Je frisonne. Tu n'as plus peur de rien. Et je sais que tu es sincère, que tu ne me jeteras pas après m'avoir utilisé.

We'll walk through the darkness (_Nous traverserons la noirceur)_

Touches-moi, traîne moi hors de sombres recoins de mon âme malheureuse. Tu trembles. Pour moi.

Still feel's like the first day of my life (_On dirait le premier jour de ma vie)_

Il n'y a plus rien sous moi. Les vagues me lèchent les pieds. Je suis né à nouveau, né dans un autre monde. Dans le tien qui est notre. Loin de mes malheurs. Je renais en toi.

Feel's like the first day of my life_ (On dirait le premier jour de ma vie)_

Penché sur moi, tu relève la tête, quitte mes lèvres. Tu souris de bonheur. Je te répond.

Feel's like the first time (_On dirait la première fois)_

Tu m'auras au complet, en entier. Tu auras droit à un puceau, à un vierge sage. Car pour toi j'oublie toutes mes expériences et je recommence. Ma mémoire me jure que tu seras le seul à m'avoir touché. Car j'effacerais toutes les mains et les corps qui se joint au mien. Il n'y a plus que toi. Vole mon corps. Tu as ddéjà mon âme et mon coeur.

Still feel's like the first day of my life_ (On dirait le premier jour de ma vie)_

Nous restons couché, dans un silence lourd d'un amour sans mot. Moi contre toi. On dirait que c'est la premier jour de ma vie

---------------------

Prochain chapitre: Petit LEMON sur une chanson. La conclusion d'un amour éternel. Faut bien ça


	4. PUG

Chanson du chapitre 4: Pug des Smashing pumpkins (album ADORE)

Historique de cette chanson méconnue (même de moi )

Groupe et genre: Je ne connais rien de plus du groupe qui joue cette toune, mais elle est dans le style un peu Marylin Manson (avec la voix rauque et du genre obscène)

---------------

Pug- Heero

----------------

Kiss and kill me sweetly (_Embrasse et tue-moi tendrement)_

Continue, n'arrête jamais. Tes lèvres chaudes partout sur mon visage. Embrasse-moi, dévore-moi. Ton odeur, ta chaleur... C'est la première fois que j'éprouve tout cela. Mon désir grandit, je vais à l'encontre de mes convictions. Tue-moi, shinigami.

Come and drive me home(_Viens et conduis-moi à la maison_)

Lève-toi, quittons cette plage déserte et cette nuit noire. Ramène-moi chez nous, à la base, là où nos serons seuls tout les deux.

Drag the miles in me (_Tire la distance en moi)_

Nous remontons les rues, collés l'un contre l'autre. Plus la distance parcourue augmente, plus je te désire. Je désire des années de sage retenue. Je te désire toi.

I am yours alone(_Je n'appartiens qu'à toi)_

À la lueur de ces lampadaires, je vois tes cheveux de miel, si près de moi. Je vois ta parfaire figure, ta parfaite silhouette. Tes mains fébriles autour de moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je n'appartiens qu'à toi.

Inside where it's warm(_À l'intérieur où il fait chaud)_

Encore quelques pas, quelques coups d'ailes. Car à côté de toi, je vole. Malgré le froid de cette nuit d'automnale, ta présence me réchauffe. Je fond en toi.

Wrap myself in you(_Je m'enveloppe de toi)_

Tu me serres contre toi, puis t'arrêtes et te retournes. Tu m'attires fermement contre ta poitrine et tes lèvres trouvent les miennes. Paralysés de bonheur, nous restons sur le seuil de notre petite maison qui nous sert de base, la noirceur éclairant notre baiser.

Outside where I'm torn(_À l'extérieur où je suis déchiré)_

Je ne suis plus déchiré entre ma nature de Perfect Soldier et mes sentiments. Comment puis-je encore y penser alors que toi, mon ange de la mort, tu t'offres à moi? Je suis sous l'emprise de tes lèvres, de ton être entier. Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Fight myself in two(_Je me bat en deux)_

Un léger toussotement. La porte d'entrée est ouverte. Wufei. Brusquement, tu recules et moi de même. Je cherche ma nature de Perfect Soldier, je redeviens l'autre moi alors que tu rougis. Wufei a l'air plus qu'étonné...

in two(_en deux)_

- Ah salut Feifei, on reviens d'en ville!, lances-tu avec un rire qui sonne faux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, répond simplement Wufei. Vous êtes deux pilotes. Pas de place pour ce genre de sentiments.

Je m'avance à mon tour, fixant mon compagnon dans les yeux. Il ne bronche pas, puis secoue la tête.

- Bon sang, j'en ai rien à foutre de toute façon, murmure t'il avant de se retirer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

into you(_en toi)_

Nous rentrons aussi. Tu sembles mal à l'aise. Puis fuse la voix amusé de Wufei depuis le petit salon.

- Faites pas trop de bruit!

- Tu veux te joindre à nous?, demandes-tu moqueusement.

- Sans façon. Tu m'as l'air trop violent dans ce genre d'activités. Je sors.

Tu éclates de rire, m'entraînant à ta suite. Je ris aussi. Wufei l'a bien prit. Trop bien... On risque d'échopper de ses moqueries. Mais peu importe.

Desire me so deeply(_Désire-moi si profondément_)

Nous sommes dans notre chambre, éclairée uniquement par les rayons de la lune filtrés par la petite fenêtre. Je fixe ton profil découpé dans cette lueur mystique. Je te veux. Désire-moi, je suis prêt à tout. Je m'offre à toi.

Drain and kick me hard(_Épuise et frappe-moi fort)_

Tu me pousses sur le lit. Dans tes yeux, je vois que tu es prêt à m'épuiser. Ta main me retire brusquement mon chandail, presque sauvagement. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je fais de même, laissant les rayons de la lune tomber sur ta poitrine dénudée. Ta main glisse sur mon torse, me faisant frissonner plus que jamais. Frappe-moi si tu veux.

Whisper secrets for me(_Murmure des secrets pour moi)_

Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes, me dévorent, m'insufflent tous tes petits secrets. Me souffle ton amour. Raconte-moi tout, je veux tout savoir de toi. Tu descends, tes lèvres caressent mon torse. Je gémis déjà.

Try to go too far(_Essaye d'aller trop loin)_

N'arrête jamais. Rien n'est trop loin pour toi. Vas-y, viole-moi, pousse-moi à bout. Déjà, ta main aggripe le bord de mon pantalon alors que tes lèvres rencontrent à nouveau les miennes. Je glisse ma main le long de ton dos nu, m'aggripant à l'arrière de ton pantalon.

Inside where it's warm(_À l'intérieur où il fait chaud)_

Rentre en moi, enlève le dernier obstacle qui nous sépare. Je veux que tu connaisses ma chaleur et je veux connaître la tienne. Tu tires mon pantalon, il s'enlève complètement de lui-même. Il ne me reste que mon sous-vêtement. Tas mains caressent mes cuisses alors que je défais avec empressement ta fermeture éclair.

Wrap myself in you(_Je m'enveloppe de toi)_

J'enlève ton pantalon, je me colle contre toi pour sentir la chaleur de tes jambes nues qui se frottent contre les miennes. Je m'enveloppe de ta chaleur. Nous sommes séparés uniquement par nos sous-vêtement déjà largement étirés.

Outside where I'm torn(_À l'extérieur où je suis déchiré)_

Jamais je ne retournerais à la réalité, j'aimerais rester avec toi ainsi pour toujours. Pas besoin de mots. On se comprend, on s'aime, on s'unit en réalisant nos fantasmes. Je réalise le mien, enlevant le ruban qui retient ta natte, fisant glisser mes doigts pour rendre les maillons de ta tresse plus lousses. Tu te laisses faire, glissant ta main sous ma chevelure emmêlée, continuant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

Fight myself in two(_Je me bat en deux)_

Ta cascade de cheveux miel et embaumant la vanille retombe autour de tes épaules, de ton dos, caressant parfois mon corps pressé sous le tien. Tu me relèves contre toi comme si avait deviné mon désir ardent. Assis et serré contre ton corps, j'enfouis ma figure dans tes cheveux, près de ton cou. Jamais je n'ai connu un tel bonheur. L'odeur et la texture du paradis.

in two(_en deux)_

Nous ne somme plus deux. La dernière barrière qui sépare nos corps tombe alors que tu retires mon sous-vêtement.

into... (_en)_

Non, nous ne sommes plus deux, nous sommes fondus l'un dans l'autre. Je retire à mon tour ce dernier vêtement en glissant lentement sur ton derrière que je dénude, que je caresse sans oser m'aventurer en son milieu. Ta peau est si douce...

Please don't change(_Je t'en prie ne change pas)_

Tu es parfait. Tu es l'ange parfait. Ne change jamais. Un sourire coquin se peint sur ton visage alors que tu me déposes sur le lit et que tu te frottes contre moi. Ton torse glisse sur le mien, ton regard malicieux dans mes yeux encore innocents et ton sexe effleurant le mien. Je gémis encore, fermant les yeux.

Please don't change at all(_Je t'en prie ne change pas du tout)_

Ne change pas, n'arrête surtout pas. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Lentement, ta main entoure mon organe pleinement érigé et tu le carresses avec tes doigts angéliques. Tes lèvres embrassent ma joue alors que je plonge mes mains dans tes cheveux en m'aggrippant desepérément à toi. Et tu entres en moi sans plus attendre.

Bring your rain(_Amène ta pluie)_

Je gémis plus fort encore, nos gémissements s'entremêlent. Je vais mourir. Tu me pénétres rapidement, fortement en prenant bien garde d'explorer les moindres recoins. J'ai mal. Ça me blesse, mais puisque c'est toi, puisque c'est le sommet de mes envies si longtemps réfrénés, je me laisse faire. Je sens des larmes de bonheur sur mes joues alors que je peux plus me contenir. Ta main continue de caresser mon sexe alors qu'il pleure l'extase que tu m'as apporté. Tout comme moi.

Bring your rain to fall(_Amène ta pluie tomber)_

Tu te retires. Lentement, je sens le fruit de ta passion s'écouler sur mon ventre, me réchauffer mon corps déjà brûlant. Tu me relâches et t'allonges à côté de moi, doucement. Nous transpirons tout deux et nos regards passionné, plein d'amour se croisent. Ta main glisse sur mon corps et nous nous enlacons, haletant encore, alors que savourons ce court moment de repos.

Et je sais que je veux protèger ce corps tremblant de passion. Je sais que je t'aime toi. Que je t'aime tellement.

- Duo, n'essaye jamais d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Apporte-moi tes souffrances, dis-moi tout et je les effacerait. Fait tomber ta pluie et elle sera mienne. Reste toi-même. Ai shiteru.

Inside where it's warm(_À l'intérieur où il fait chaud)_

Tu me souris. Ton sourire angélique. Tu sembles si heureux. Et je sais que moi aussi. Ton visage brûlant se colle au mien et tes lèvres effleurent à nouveau les miennes. Mais ce ne sera jamais trop.

Wrap myself in you(_Je m'enveloppe de toi)_

Une passion presque animale commence à s'emparer de nous et de nos corps innocents. L'extase du premier moment nous rend fou, prêt à plus, ivre de plaisir. Nous roulons l'un sur l'autre à présent, notre étreinte s'aggrippant desepérément à l'autre, notre baiser devenant des plus violents.

Outside where I'm torn(_À l'extérieur où je suis déchiré)_

Déjà nos sexes s'érigent à nouveau, nos corps trempés de sueurs; rivière de notre plaisir se frottent l'un contre l'autre, glissent ensemble. Ma peau frôle chaque partie de ta douce chair nacrée.

Fight myself in two(_Je me bat en deux)_

in two(_en deux)_

into you (_en toi)_

À mon tour, à moi de commencer, de devenir maître du jeu. De redevenir le deuxième moi. Je te soulève dans mes bras dans un élan de passion et je me relève presque d'un bond. Tes jambes entourent mes hanches, tu soulèves ton bassin pour pouvoir retorouver mes lèvres d'en haut. Pour les dévorer depuis le paradis.

Come and kiss me sweetly(_Viens et embrasse moi tendrement)_

kiss kiss

Mon bras débarasse le contenu de la table de travail sans se soucier de mon portable qui s'écrase, des papiers pourtant si importants qui s'éparpillent partout sur le sol. Je te dépose alors que tu continues à m'embrasser. Lentement, je te couche sur la table, laissant tes cheveux former un immense oreiller autour de toi.

Ride the telephone (_Chevauche le téléphone)_

kiss kiss

Je me met à quatre pattes au-dessus de toi sans quitter tes douces lèvres et à moi d'aggriper ton sexe durci, à moi de pénétrer en toi. Tu fermes les yeux en crispant légérement ton joli visage, tu tends la tête en arrière et gémis. Le téléphone se met à sonner.

Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche.

Drag the miles to me (_Tire la distance vers moi_)

kiss kiss

Je rentre en toi, je pousse, je me laisse aller au rythme d'un animal en rut. Ta figure est en sueurs, la mienne de même. J'aggripe ton sexe presque violamment, je le manie d'une passion qui va au rhystme de mes coups de boutoir.

I am yours alone(_Je n'appartiens rien qu'à toi)_

kiss kiss

Jamais je ne m'offrirais à quelq'un d'autre qu'à toi, à un autre corps que le tien. Ce. corps parfait. Je suis arrivé en haut et tu le sens aussi. Tu me tires brusquement vers toi, gémissant encore de ma forte pénétration et tu t'accroupis, penchant ta tête vers mon sexe.

Yours alone(_Rien qu'à toi)_

kiss kiss

Tu avales les fruits de notre amour passioné, tu me fait hurler de plaisir. Ta douce bouche rosée me caresse et me suce comme si j'étais le bonbon le plus sucré. J'ai peine à réfréner mes cris de plaisir.

Yours alone(_Rien qu'à toi)_

On the telephone(_Au téléphone)_

Le téléphone arrête de sonner. Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche. Je gémis, je cris, je pleure. Tu te relèves enfin et tu m'entoures de tes bras, plongeant ton regard dans le mien. Je suis à l'extrémité de la table, menacant de tomber. Mais rien ne peux m'arracher à la contemplation de tes magnifiques yeux améthystes qui me transpercent. Tu pleures aussi.

Yours alone(_Rien qu'à toi)_

Looking for a kiss kiss(_Cherchant un kiss kiss)_

Je recherches un autre baiser. Je te veux encore. Rien ne me suffira jamais. Tes lèvres se rapprochent des miennes alors que ton regard reste plongé dans le mien, me faisant frissoner de plaisir. Au contact de mes lèvres avides, tes yeux se ferment.

Youra alone(_Rien qu'à toi)_

kiss kiss

Alors que ta chaude semence s'écoule sur le bas de mon ventre, alors que sommes à genoux sur l'extrémité de cette table dans l'élan du plus merveilleux des baisers, je ne pense plus à rien. Mon esprit se ferme sur cette unique phrase;

- Ai shiteru

-------------------

Bah voila! J'espère que vous aimez. Je vous l'avais bien promis que ce serait un happy-end! C'est pas un lemon traditionnel, je sais, mais je voulais faire autre chose. Reviews s'il vous plaît?


End file.
